Touhou vs. Capcom/Nathan Spencer
Bio Spencer was originally a member of the Federal States of America's armed forces, but his military career was cut short when he lost his left arm to a grenade. While on rehabilitation leave, he accepted a position as the first test subject for bionics technology by T.A.S.C., the FSA military's intelligence division. Under the supervision of TASC agent and supervisor of bionics technology Joseph Gibson, Nathan was the first human subject to be fitted with and control a bionic limb. Spencer later proved his worth when TASC's first operative, Super Joe, was captured by the Empire and reached the rank of Captain. Movelist Skill Cards *Right Hook: Spencer swings his bionic arm in a downward arc which hits overhead. *Zip Line: Spencer moves to a certain place quickly with the help of his bionic arm. This move can be used three times in the air before he is unable to do anything else. *Wire Grapple: Spencer fires his hand at his opponent. If Spencer's Wire Grapple connects, he can do these follow ups by pressing an Attack button. **Reel In Punch: Activated by pressing light attack, Spencer pulls his opponent in and punches the target. **Zip Kick: Activated by pressing medium attack, Spencer pulls himself towards his opponent in and kicks the enemy into the wall. **Come 'ere: Activated by pressing heavy attack, Spencer pulls his opponent towards himself. *Jaw Breaker: A command grab move in which Spencer grabs a hold of the opponent, and punches them in the jaw, launching them into the air. *Armor Piercer: Spencer unleashes a powerful punch from his bionic arm, that sends the opponent flying causing a wall bounce. *Bionic Bomber: Spencer charges straight down towards the ground for a earth shattering punch with his bionic arm. Spell Cards *Bionic Lancer: Spencer does a highly-damaging, one-hit punch delivered by his bionic arm. *Vector Cannon: Spencer pulls out a Vector Cannon and fires a ray of energy that comes out in a cone pattern. Last Word *Bionic Maneuvers: Spencer grapples an opponent and delivers an one-two hit before he knocks them off-screen with a bionic uppercut. Airborne, the opponent is grappled again and is smashed into ground, reeled in and pummeled by a finishing blow. Misc. *Battle Intro: Spencer grabs to the ground via his Bionic Arm and says "Alright....Who wants some of this?" *Taunt: His Bionic Arm twists and he says "Good luck!" *Victory Pose: He says, "How could I lose? I have a bionic arm." Then, using his arm, he swings out of the arena. Winning Quotes Try to stop me and you'll get a faceful of bionic fist. With this bionic arm, I have more than enough tools to take down jokers like you. The arm is just part of who I am. It doesn't make the man. Are you going to surrender quietly, or am I gonna have to punch you again? Vs. Self: Alright buddy. Who do you work for and where did you get that arm?! Vs. Captain Commando: Rumors of me not being able to jump were exaggerated. You should adapt to your opponent if you wanna win. Vs. Gene: Huh, and they call that the God Hand? All that thing can do is punch. Mine does so much more. Vs. Chris and Jill: Is that it? What are you, a rookie? You're seriously outgunned. Vs. Cirno, Mystia, Wriggle, Rumia, Medicine, Kogasa and Roll: Sorry, Kiddo. Playtime's over. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: For the love of... Do you ever stop talking!? This is a fight, not a circus! Who or what are you!? Vs. Guile: I used to look up to you. I guess the legend was bigger than the man. Vs. Arthur: There's no way medieval weaponary like that will be able to beat this arm! Vs. Yumemi, Tessa and Nitori: Sorry, but the classifications for this arm are top secret. Vs. Reimu and Sanae: As much as I'd like to pay my respects, I've got a mission to do. Vs. Marisa and Tron: Oh, no! You are not getting your grubby little hands on my arm! Vs. Sakuya, Alice, Futo, Yukari, Iku, Kokoro and Miko: I don't know where you learned how to do that, but I'm not gonna let you go so easily. Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: I may not have any garlic or wooden stakes, but this arm is more than enough for you. Vs. Meiling, Ken and Ryu: Save that stuff for the ring. This is the battlefield we're on. Vs. Youmu, Momiji, Soki, Dante, Date, Vergil, Nero and Trish: No way a sword can have stronger steel than my arm. Vs. Utsuho, Megaman, Bass and Zero: Maybe I should get my arm outfitted with a blaster, too. Vs. Aya and Frank: I'm not letting you take pictures of military equipment. Vs. Reisen and Saki: Sorry, rookie, but you were out of your league on this one. Vs. Suika, Yuugi and Morrigan: With all due respect, I've got a mission to complete before I can chill out. Vs. Patchouli and Keine: Maybe you should just stick to the books, ma'am. Vs. Yuyuko and Hsien-Ko: The dead should just stay dead. Vs. Komachi: I'm surprised you still have your job if you're this lazy. Vs. Mokou and Kaguya: You know, normal people don't get back up after that kind of beating. Vs. Murasa, Ichirin and Byakuren: What happened to all that peace and love stuff you guys were so famous for? Vs. Koishi and Mamizou: What the hell's going on? I could've sworn she wasn't here before. Vs. Mima, Shinki, Tenshi, Juri, Bison, B.B. Hood, Wesker, Wily and Seija: It's the end of the road. Either I take you to face your crimes, or I'll be the judge; your choice. Vs. Yuuka: My apologies, miss. It's difficult to watch my surroundings when on the battlefield. Vs. Shikieki and Phoenix Wright: You can talk to my own lawyers. I've got a mission to complete right now. Vs. Kagerou and Amaterasu: Argh! I'm not in the mood to play fetch right now. Vs. Chun Li and Cammy: Don't take this the wrong way, officer, but I have my duties, too. Vs. Akuma and Talbain: It doesn't matter if you're some kind of monster or whatever, I'm not letting you get in my way. Vs. Sakura and Batsu: Man, kids are chalked full of piss and vinegar, these days. Vs. Felicia and Ruby: You're a lot more rational than you look. You know that, right? Vs. Hiryu, Hayato and Jin: Whoa! No way! Even the military doesn't have that kind of weaponry! Vs. Asura: For a moment there...I thought I was gonna finally meet my end... Vs. Dan: You can showboat when you get out of here. Vs. Nick: I’ll round up the survivors and radio in an evac. Vs. Seiga: A soldier fights for his people, not for a deluded madwoman’s ambitions. Ending (Spencer has been captured by Imperial troops.) Captain: Nathan Spencer....this has been a long time coming. Our organization could use someone with your talents. Spencer: Go to Hell. I'd rather die than serve under scum like you. Captain: Very well then. Your wish shall be granted. Ready! Aim! Fire! *SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!* Soldier: Gyaghh! Captain: What the hell is going on?! (Watatsuki no Yorihime, Watatsuki no Toyohime and Reisen arrive to help Spencer. Author's note: This is the Reisen from Silent Sinner in Blue, not Reisen Udongein Inaba.) Captain: WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU?! Yorihime: We are the guardians of space, the protectors of justice! Toyohime: We are the Lunar Defense Corps! Reisen: Alright! Let's show these guys how we do things on the Moon! Spencer: You guys are gonna need all the help you can get. We're gonna pound you all before you can get a shot off! Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom